


Love: Potter Style

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes that he has always loved Draco, who is about to get married. Can he stop the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love: Potter Style

Written July 03, 2005

~*~

**Love: Potter-Style**

Out of breath, a sweating and panting Harry closed the door behind him and hurriedly made his way to the Great Hall. Hearing voices, he released a sigh. _Perhaps I am in time, then._ Entering the crowd-filled hall, however, proved to him how close he had come to missing his opportunity. He heard Dumbledore speaking, and his eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who were standing before the Headmaster, wearing their finest dress robes.

Harry had to grab hold of a table laden with refreshments to keep from falling down. He was moments away from losing it. He had gotten here as quickly as he possibly could when told what was happening, but even with magic, it seemed to be a close call, one that still could prove to be in vain.

His green eyes were wide as he heard Dumbledore asking if anyone had any objections, and as much as Harry detested bringing attention to himself, he would be damned if he failed to speak up now that it mattered.

"Draco," Harry said not too loudly, but loud enough to be heard over the silence of the hall.

Harry's feet took him up the aisle created by the division between the chairs set for the wedding guests in the hall. He was so scared: His entire future was in danger of being lost, and Harry knew that if this part of his life was taken, then nothing, not even being an Auror, could make him happy again.

"Draco."

Looking straight ahead, Harry watched as three sets of eyes settled on him: one in consternation, one in anger, and one in sadness. Harry watched as Draco looked at Pansy, and then as Pansy shook her head and mouthed a few words, which to Harry looked like, "I thought he understood," and Harry felt his eyes burning. Draco had tried to make him understand, but Harry never felt as if Draco had been serious about marrying Pansy. He always assumed Draco would wait for him. He had assumed incorrectly.

"Draco."

Harry then watched as Draco spoke to the headmaster, then felt his heart quicken as Draco began walking towards him. Halfway there, Draco pulled out his wand and put up a charm. Harry didn't recognize it, but was sure it would keep prying ears and eyes out of whatever was about to take place. Draco then approached him.

"Why are you doing this, Harry? I explained to you last time we talked. You knew I was tired of waiting, yet you didn't seem too concerned at the time, at least not enough to do anything about it. As far back as you and I have been together, it has always been the same thing with you whenever we talked about us bonding: next year, Draco, I'll be ready next year. Well, a person can only hear that so many times before they get tired of waiting. Pansy isn't making me wait – she wants me now."

"But I want you now, as well, Draco. I'm ready."

"Harry, it isn't as simple as that. You may be the Boy-Who-Lived, but that doesn't matter. I can't allow you to continue messing with my heart as you have done for so many years. Hell, Harry, I loved you. I think you loved me, but there was always something more important, something that couldn't wait: your precious job… it always came before me. You won't change. I am going to marry Pansy."

Harry frowned as he shrugged his shoulders, said nothing, simply turned around and began walking back towards the Entrance Hall. He had been too late; he should have been there for Draco three years ago. He was three years too late. He reached the large oak doors and opened one of them, shivering at the feel of the blustery wind whipping at his face. He sighed and stepped out, but was startled when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Pansy looking at him curiously. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"It really doesn't matter what I want, Potter, it is what Draco wants that matters."

Harry glared at the girl. "He made it perfectly clear what, or who, he wants, and it is you, so spare me the lecture, okay?"

"You are going to listen to what I have to say, Potter. I almost married Draco, and would have, and still will if he truly wants me to. Be rest assured, If we do, you are going to watch it and know that had you shown him the least bit of affection or love, if you had given Draco reason to think you and he had a chance, he would have waited forever for you. Merlin, you Gryffindor lot can be so thick. Do you know how much he loves you? He'll never love me the way he loves you. You don't deserve him, Potter, but even though I hate to admit it, I know you love him and would be good for him. I don't know why, but for some reason you are finally ready to settle down with him. I wish I could go ahead and marry him, and make you watch in horror as the man you love gives his love to someone else. Thing is, Potter… I do love him, and to see him hurt like that is not something I want to do. You best pull yourself together and show Draco and me that you are someone who can be counted on. I am about to go tell Draco this wedding between us cannot take place, and I am counting on you to finally be a man and go through with what should have happened a long time ago."

Harry said nothing. He looked at Draco, who was now standing in the doorway leading to the Great Hall, staring at him with such hurt in his eyes. It was almost more than Harry could take. He watched Pansy as she approached her intended, who was more than likely no longer her intended, and a few minutes later, after the two had talked quite animatedly, he watched Draco sigh and nod with his head for Harry to join them.

Harry slowly neared Draco, and looked hesitantly at Pansy, who was looking at him as if waiting for an answer from their earlier conversation.

Harry nodded. "I'll leave this minute if the two of you ask me to, but if not, I am ready to do whatever it takes to make this work." Only then did he turn his eyes away from Pansy to meet the steely grey eyes of Draco. "I love you."

"Do you love me enough to marry and bond with me? And do you love me enough to be a part of my life and include me in your life?"

Harry gulped. He hadn't been for so long, but now he was. "Yes and yes."

"You're certain of this, Harry? There is no going back."

"I don't want to ever go back. Yes, I am certain."

"Okay. Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I hope you can come up with a good explanation as to why four hundred people arrived at a wedding for Pansy Parkinson and myself, but left a wedding where I married and bonded with Harry Potter. That is one explanation I want to hear."

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
